


Dumb & Dumber

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, just pyojun being dumb and cute again, self indulgent fluff as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: Dongpyo and Hyeongjun stay up on Hyeongjun’s birthday just to tease each other and flirt(spoiler alert: they end the night as boyfriends)
Relationships: Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Dumb & Dumber

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tags, this is absolutely self indulgent fluff but i hope you enjoy it still HFJCNDJ

The frosting on Hyeongjun’s cheek has dried, crumbling into pieces on his lap. He reaches for a napkin, but Dongpyo beats him to it.

“Here,” he says, passing the napkin Hyeongjun’s way, the younger gives him a nod of thanks and wipes his face.

“Didn’t wanna wipe it for me?” Hyeongjun teases, laughing at the way Dongpyo rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be gross,” he gags, “Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I’ll care about you  _ that _ much.”

But, despite his words, he takes Hyeongjun’s used napkin and throws it out for him. 

Hyeongjun smiles to himself.

“What’re you smiling about? Its kinda gross,” Dongpyo rolls his eyes.

Hyeongjun starts to laugh, “just thinking about how you’re kinda a tsundere.”

“I am  _ not.” _

“You  _ do _ know that I saw your answers for the mock test right?” Hyeongjun smiles, a teasing glint in his eye.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dongpyo mumbles, looking anywhere but at Hyeongjun.

“What was it you said again?” Hyeongjun starts, touching his chin and pretending to think, “ah, that’s right! Wasn’t it  _ ‘every single day I love you’ _ ?” and he quotes Dongpyo with the sugariest voice he can manage, making a kissy face for added emphasis.

Dongpyo jumps up, reaching to smack the younger, “shut up!” he yells, “I would never say something that embarrassing!”

“Oh but you did~” Hyeongjun sing songs, “I’m thinking of framing it.”

Dongpyo leans his head into his hands and groans, shaking his head in distress.

Hyeongjun smiles at the older. 

He’d missed this. Missed them.

The break was going on longer than he’d hoped, and although it had been nice to go home, he’d missed his other family.

He was glad to celebrate his birthday with them though, as they’d had the midnight snack party he’d wanted. But now it was 3am and the other members had retired to their own rooms. Leaving Hyeongjun and Dongpyo alone for the time being.

Truthfully, Hyeongjun was exhausted. He’d always been more of a morning person, and he’d felt his body telling him to go to sleep. But he’d really missed Dongpyo. Even though he missed them all, there was a part of him that missed Dongpyo just a little bit more in a  _ different way _ .

It’d been a feeling he’d tried not to entertain. When he’d feel butterflies in his chest at just the sight of Dongpyo, sleepy and dazed after waking up. It was something he felt when the older smiled, laughed, or even just  _ stood _ next to him.

Hyeongjun had tried to tell himself that it was confusion. He was emotionally exhausted and stressed and his mind was confused because of that. He’d been spending too much time with Dongpyo, if he was just away from him it would all go away.

But he’d been away from him, and even if he didn’t think about him all day long like some Shoujo manga protagonist, he’d thought about him during the little moments.

He didn’t wake up and think of Dongpyo first; but when he was out on a walk and saw a cute dog, he’d wished Dongpyo was there to see it. He didn’t think about Dongyo when he brushed his teeth; but when he looked in the mirror and saw how messy his hair had become, he wished Dongpyo was there so Hyeongjun could hear his laugh. And truthfully, he did think of Dongpyo as he fell asleep; but more than that, he thought of Dongpyo when he ate something tasty, or when the stars looked pretty, or when he saw a necklace that he thought would perfectly fit the other.

(He bought the necklace, but he’s been too embarrassed to give Dongpyo it. So it sits in his suitcase, waiting for the right moment.)

As if all of that wasn’t enough proof, it wasn’t until he came back that he finally realized how  _ real _ his feelings were.

It wasn’t until he walked back into the dorm for the first time since they’d all left for a break, when he’d opened the door, immediately being greeted by Dongpyo running out of his room.

“Hyeongjun!” He’d called, smiling impossibly wide.

Hyeongjun felt his heart stop, but he wasn’t scared. And when Dongpyo wrapped his arms around him, and Hyeongjun felt his heart start up again, and the earth seemed to move in ways it never had before—Hyeongjun realized that he was genuinely, truthfully, utterly—in love with his bandmate.

So he’s grateful for this chance to be with Dongpyo, but he knows it isn’t luck. He knows that given the opportunity Dohyon would much rather stay up all night eating the leftover food. But, Hyeongjun had seen Minhee push him towards his room. And he’d seen Eunsang convince the others to leave too, with nothing but a knowing smile. 

So he’s thankful for them. He’s grateful to be with Dongpyo, anytime, always.

“It made me happy, you know?” Hyeongjun mumbles, absentmindedly swirling his coke can.

“Huh?” Dongpyo peers at him, resting his chin on his hand.

“Your answers for my birthday test—they made me happy.”

Dongpyo stares at him with knitted brows, “are you teasing me?”

Hyeongjun sighs in exhaustion, it really is getting too late for this; but Dongpyo is pretty, even with tired eyes and his confused stares. Dongpyo is pretty in the ways Hyeongjun likes best. Dongpyo is pretty in the ways Hyeongjun  _ wants _ .

“I’m being serious,” he answers, leaning on the table, his face in his palms, “everyone’s answers made me happy. But yours—I liked them best.”

Dongpyo squeezes his eyes shut, his face going red—and shakes his head exasperatedly, “that’s so cringy!” he cries. 

But then his eyelids flutter open just slightly—shyly, “but I'm glad,” he mumbles.

Hyeongjun stares silently forward, Dongpyo’s face turns even  _ redder _ , “this is so embarrassing why did you turn the atmosphere weird!”

Hyeongjun looks at the other a moment longer, questioning what to do, before he decides to stop thinking and just holds Dongpyo’s hand.

Dongpyo’s eyes widen slightly, and he goes still suddenly, looking at the younger who’s staring at him with slightly flushed cheeks.

“I’ve missed you,” Hyeongjun whispers, and it sounds real in a way that makes him embarrassed. He’s making it too obvious. He knows, but why does he want to go further?

“Are you getting so serious ‘cause its 3am?” Dongpyo smiles, “is it Hyeongjunnie’s emo hours?”

Hyeongjun ignores him, continuing, “I missed you the whole time we were apart,” he leans his head on the table, still holding Dongpyo’s hand.

Dongpyo’s silent now, probably deciding that it isn’t the right time for teasing.

Hyeongjun continues, “and I know it’s kinda weird, ‘cause it’s not even like we’re  _ that _ close. Like, of course all of us are close, but you have members you’re closer to, and so do I.”

There’s a silent  _ but _ in his sentence, and Hyeongjun still hasn’t lifted his head from the table, but not being able to see the possible rejection on Dongpyo’s face makes him feel safer continuing.

“ _ But, _ ” he begins, and the air feels still for a moment, “I don’t think about anyone as much as I think about you.”

Dongpyo’s still silent, and the embarrassment is beginning to creep up on Hyeongjun, so he quickly continues.

“And I know that sounds gross and sappy, and usually I wouldn’t say something so embarrassing, but you’re right—it’s late and I’m tired and my filter isn’t working properly.”

Hyeongjun goes to remove his hand from where it’s holding Dongpyo’s, but as he’s considering his options for getting out of the room as fast as possible, trying to leave so he can stop making the other uncomfortable—Dongpyo tightens his grip.

Hyeongjun’s head flies up from its spot on the table, he looks up at Dongpyo and—

“Are you  _ crying _ !?”

“Shut up!” Dongpyo angrily hushes him, desperately trying to wipe away his tears. Hyeongjun inexplicably feels himself tear up.

“Why—” he starts, sniffling, “why’re  _ you _ crying, I’m the one embarrasingly confessing my feelings,” his eyes glass over.

“Shut up,” Dongpyo sniffs, holding Hyeongjun’s hand  _ tighter _ .

“I’m the one who just got embarrassingly confessed to by the boy I like, of course I’m crying.”

And Hyeongjun sniffs at that, before the realization of what Dongpyo said dawns on him and he looks blankly at the other.

Dongpyo likes  _ him _ ? 

His feelings are requited? 

Hyeongjun can’t believe it, what should he do now? He racks his brain as quickly as he can. A really suave manly man would probably lean in, kissing Dongpyo sweetly in ways that make his toes curl. That would be a good choice.

“I think you’re just a crybaby,” Hyeongjun says instead, wiping a stray tear. He’s never been much of a  _ manly man _ , no point in starting now.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Dongpyo bites back.

And there’s nothing romantic about it. Just two teenage boys with noses runny from crying, sitting in a kitchen at 3am. He passes Dongpyo a napkin to which he loudly blows his nose into, and Hyeongjun doesn’t even understand  _ why  _ Dongpyo’s crying so much, but for some reason he’s sobbing too and Hyeongjun’s sure they look like a hot mess right now.

But, it’s precisely in this messy kitchen at 3am, both him and Dongpyo flushed from crying with tear streams apparent on their faces—that Hyeongjun is suddenly filled to the brink with  _ light _ and  _ stars _ and  _ butterflies _ and every other pretty thing he can think of.

_ Dongpyo’s smile, Dongpyo’s laugh, Dongpyo’s eyes, Dongpyo Dongpyo Dongpyo— _ it all spills over inside him, and he hasn’t even finished crying yet but he’s already bursting into a strange fit of giggles. 

It really isn’t the right situation for a laughing fit. Dongpyo glares at him and asks him why he’s laughing, and Hyeongjun just answers,  _ “It’s because I’m happy.” _

And his laughter is just calming down as Dongpyo lets go of his hand, walks towards him, and sits on the chair beside him.

“You’re kinda dumb,” he mumbles, taking Hyeongjun’s hand again, interlacing their fingers this time.

Hyeongjun’s lips begin to turn down into a pout, when Dongpyo leans his head on his shoulder and mumbles, “but it’s cute.” he says honestly, “you’re cute.”

He leans down to kiss Dongpyo this time, channeling his  _ manliest man _ —but the angle is awkward and their noses bump.

_ “That’s what I get for trying to be cool,”  _ Hyeongjun internally berates himself, feeling his face flush.

The embarrassment doesn’t last long though, because Dongpyo is laughing, the sound muffled into Hyeongjun’s shoulder, vibrations reverberating through his bones. It’s worth it.

And when Dongpyo lifts his head, pressing a chaste kiss to Hyeongjun’s lips, and whispering “ _ happy birthday _ ,” Hyeongjun decides that whatever he’s done leading up to this moment, and whatever will happen in the future—it’s all worth it if he gets to experience this.

  
  
  
  


(And Hyeongjun  _ does  _ end up giving Dongpyo the necklace, but not before Dongpyo pulls out the exact same necklace, saying _ ‘I saw it and thought it would look pretty on you’ _ and Hyeongjun just has to wrap him in the tightest hug and say ‘ _ we’re such losers’ _ , to which Dongpyo replies  _ ‘nah, just you.’ ) _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my pyojun fics r getting to the point where i genuinely cant explain them in the summary or tags cuz idek what they are, i just write whatever dumb and cute thought pops into my head LOL  
> this one came to be cuz all of my other fics r just these two being sooo sugary with each other, but one of the members saying they argue every day made me want to write one about them teasing each other a little more (it still ended up very sugary but that’s just my brand ok)


End file.
